Brown Bears and White Whine
by BrillentlyTalented
Summary: Could sweet baby Noah bring these two detectives together. Will meeting him for the first time bring out hidden feelings. Read and find out :)
1. Chapter 1

Becoming a new mother is wonderful to experience for someone who has wanted children their whole life. Although sometimes it can become overwhelming, nothing is better than coming home and seeing those chubby cheeks, big brown eyes and stubby little legs for the first time in twelve hours. Two months ago since Olivia agreed to foster baby Noah, she has fallen in love with that beautiful little boy. He bonded with his new mom from the very beginning and she did the same. Olivia sat at her desk starring at some pictures on her phone of her son and she couldn't help but smile.

"You've been smiling like a clown since you have been starring at your phone. What are you looking at anyway?" Fin said pulling Olivia from her daze.

"Some pictures I took of Noah when I took him to the zoo last week. The light in his eyes when he saw those huge animals and flying birds, he look so happy and it just melts my heart that I'm a part of this sweet boy's life now" she gave Fin the phone so he could look at the pictures.

"He is adorable baby girl. You know he almost look like you… if I didn't know any better I would say you gave birth to him. When are you going to bring him here so everyone can meet him?"

"Oh I don't know about that. I want to protect him you know, not bring him into a place where criminals are swarming twenty-four seven. But if you like you could come by my place or we could go to the park so you could meet him."

"Ok sure we can do that. I want to be first to meet him anyway." Olivia rolled her eyes

"Yea so you can have him on your side whenever Amaro or Rollins are betting against each other."

"You right "Fin laughed

Olivia looked at the clock that read four thirty "It's almost time for me to get him from daycare anyway. How about you come by tonight say around seven. I'm going to cook some shrimp pasta with garlic bread, your favorite."

"Aww man that sounds so good. I haven't had your good cooking in a while. I will be there at six thirty with my napkin and fork in hand." He gestured a bilb around his neck and a fork in each hand.

"You're hilarious. Ok see you tonight I'm going to let murphy know that I'm leaving."

When Olivia got hot home from picking up Noah she was exhausted but she had promised Fin a home cooked meal. She sat her purse on the counter while trying to balance the sleeping baby on her shoulder. "I'm starting to think you fall asleep in the car on purpose just so mommy can carry you all the way to your room, only to have you wake up five minutes later." She looked down at Noah as he began to stir. "Yep I knew it." She laughed and lay the baby in his bassinet and rolled it to the living room where she could see him. After a quick change out of her work clothes, she headed to the kitchen where she began to prepare dinner. When six thirty rolled around she was just putting the bread into the oven and turning off the stove so the pasta could cool. She turned around and looked at Noah who was now contently watching SpongeBob in his bouncy.

"You love that yellow sponge and his star friend don't you buddy." She cooed at the baby. He responded by spitting bubbles and bouncing up and down. There was a knock on the door "Well that must me uncle Fin huh, you want to meet one mommy's partner." She checked the bread before opening the door. Fin stood there in a baby blue polo shirt, a pair of dark jeans and some white sneakers.

"Hello Fin. You clean up nice." She laughed

"You saying that I'm ugly at work?" he joked

"Noooo I just have never saw you in regular clothes. You look good." Just looking him up and down made her shift uncomfortably "Come in I was just putting the bread in the oven and putting the finishing touches on the pasta." Fin walked past Olivia and went straight to Noah. He handed the little boy the teddy bear he had been holding in his hand.

"Aww thank you Uncle Fin. He loves bears, especially if their big and squashy." She laughed watching Noah play with his new toy.

"Oh god the food smells delicious Liv. Hey Noah you have a wonderful mom, did you know that. She is funny, smart, and very beautiful and to top it all off she is the best cook in the world. When you get old enough I bet she will share her recipes so that you can cook for the pretty ladys. Women love a man who can cook."

"Hey no girl is coming towards by boy until he is forty." She laughed

"Liv that's wrong. You gone have this boy be a forty year old virgin like Munch"

"Ewww I do not want that vision and besides he is way too young to be thinking about girls. He is not even a year old yet and you are already going to have him on punishment." Olivia poured her and Fin a glass of wine with their food. She sat Noah in his hair chair and handed him a piece of garlic bread which he immediately began to nibble on it. Fin and Olivia sat across from each other at the small table while Noah sat at the end

"Slow down sweetie, you don't want to eat that too fast"

"He likes bread too huh. I loved bread when I was a kid. Every time my mom cooked a batch of sweet rolls I would eat five in one sitting. Never touched my actual food, just ate bread and water." He and Olivia laugh

"Is that why your head is so big, all that bread you ate" Olivia joked and got kicked by fin under the table. "I'm just kidding I like your head the way it is, not too big and not too small."

Fin looked at her thinking that comment sounded very sexual. He noticed her cheeks had turned a pinkish color and she was laughing to herself. He shook his head and continued to eat.

One hour, two glasses of wine, three full stomachs and a sleepy baby later Fin sat down on her couch waiting as she put Noah in his crib. He was really glad he agreed to meet the sweet little boy Olivia was so happy about. He didn't know if it was the wine or his feelings, but as the night went on he couldn't keep his eyes off of Olivia. He eyes began to close when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He was about to sit up on the couch when Olivia plopped down next to him. Their bodies couldn't have been any closer, making fin regret even sitting down because he know this was not going to end well. He didn't know whether to put his arm her or to stand up, but if he did that she would see the huge bulge in his pants. He just sat there and listened to her talk.

"Thanks again for coming over. I'm happy you came to meet Noah, I was just not ready to bring him to the precinct just yet. Hopefully nick and Amanda will understand as much as you do." She turned to look at fin and noticed that he was sweating profusely. "Are you alright Fin"

He looked up from her lips to her eyes then back at her lips again "uhh yea I think it was the wine, do you mind pouring me a glass of water please."

Olivia got up from the couch and a wave of relief washed over Fin. He stood up to grab the glass of water when he noticed her eyes had drifted down to his pants. She was about to say something when Noah's cries disrupted them both.

"Uhh umm you can go ahead and attend to him, I can show myself out." Fin stuttered

"Yea sure see you at work tomorrow" she headed to Noah's room but not before she looked down at the hard on Fin had in his pants. This didn't go unnoticed by Fin, he couldn't believe what had just happened. All he wanted to do was crawl under a rock and die. Heading out the door he looked back to hear the baby's cries had quiet down. He shut the door and ran towards the elevator. He had to get rid of this load or he was going to bust back into her apartment and do something he would regret later.

* * *

**A/N: Olivia Fin and Noah has been on my mind and this story was at my fingertips so I typed..lol literally .. hope you like it though! Review and tell me f I should continue or not..Thankz**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After dropping Noah off at daycare the next morning, Olivia headed into the precinct. She was hoping Fin would already be there so they could discuss what happened the night before. Sitting down at her desk she looked around and noticed she was the first one there besides Murphy who was already in his office chatting on the phone.

"This is going to be a long day." She got up from her desk and walked into the break room and started the coffee machine. She looked into the refrigerator hoping to find her strawberry yogurt she left in there three days ago when she heard someone walk into the room. She didn't turn around because whoever it was would get what they needed and leave.

"Good morning" the person said with the southern drawl accent. Olivia turned around and saw Rollins opening and shutting cabinets.

"What are you looking for?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for food. I didn't leave here until four this morning doing paper work. When I got home all I had time to do was shower, take a nap, and come back here this morning. My stomach sounds like moving furniture. I have ever been this hungry in my life." Olivia laughed at Rollins comparison

"Sorry to tell you but there is nothing in here to eat or drink. The yogurt I had the other day, it's even gone. You are better off going to the nearest waffle house and getting a big breakfast because I have a feeling we are going to be here all day. Murphy is already talking on the phone and you know that's a sign of a near workload." Olivia decided she would just drink some water from the facet until the coffee was ready. She open the cabinet and reached up to get the cup. "Who would put the freaking cups all the way up here." She said trying her best to reach the cup

"I got it." She felt someone reach over her head and grab the cups. The person put their whole front body against Olivia's backside, pushing her into the counter. Rollins witness the whole thing and it defiantly cause her eye brows to raise "Here you go short stuff." Fin handed Olivia the cups when she turned around. "Thanks." She said filing the cup with tap water and drinking like her life depended on it.

Rollins stood up from her chair "Well I guess I will take that trip to waffle house. Do you guys want anything?" She said looking at fin and Olivia neither one of them heard what she said. They were too busy starring at each other. "I guess not." She mumbled and walk out of the break room.

Olivia put the cup in the sink and went to walk out of the room when fin grabbed her wrist. "Look I'm sorry about last night. I know you saw my uhh… my… well I don't want to make this awkward for us. Like I said it was the wine making me really hot and I don't know what came over me."

"Oh I saw alright. I was more disappointed that you didn't do anything about it. I'm sure it was embarrassing leaving my building with your…" she reached down and grabbed him through his pants "All hard for me like that. If it makes you feel any better-"she closed the gap between them and put her lips on his ear. "You had my panties soaked from the moment you walked through the door." Fin pushed her against the counter and grabbed her hand that were still holding his balls. "Don't tempt me. Hearing you talk dirty like this, make me want to-"

"What the hell is going on in here" Murphy said startling the two detectives who jumped away from each other and looked down at the ground. "We have a vic at Mercy West who was assaulted and beaten on the subway. Rollins has gone to get breakfast and Nick hasn't made it in yet. Whatever it is I just walked in on better be the end of it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yea" they said in unison

"Good because I don't want to have to fire either one of you." He stormed off

They looked at each other and started laughing. Olivia walked out of the room "Come on I'm driving"


	3. Chapter 3

The detectives had been working none stop to solve this case and yet they still didn't have any leads.

"Ok people I want every body to come in tomorrow with a fresh mind and a rested body." Olivia was relieved that Murphy let them go home. She had called her neighbor to pick up Noah from daycare and watch him until she came home from work.

"Hey Liv do you need a ride" Nick said

"No I drove this morning"

"Ok well see you tomorrow" he and Amanda said as they walked out together almost holding hands.

"If I didnt know any better I would say those two had something going on." Fin said, walking up behind Olivia putting his hand on her hips.

"Yea well they are the least of my worries." She turned around and looked into his eyes. "I think Murphy is right, we should cool it off for a while. You know with everything going on around here with Amaro and IAB, I don't want to risk either of us losing our job."

"Baby girl we haven't even started dating yet and you are ready to call it quits" Fin removed his hands from her waist to grab his things.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that maybe... if we give this thing we have a try that we should take it slow and keep it to our selves. I care about you Fin, a lot and I don't want to loose what we have over something that could have been prevented." She brought his chin down to hers and kissed his lips.

Fin broke the kiss and started laughing "You know for someone who wants to keep it a secret, you just kissed me infront of our boss's office and im sure he saw."

Olivia looked towards Murphy's office window to see him starring at her. "Holy shit" she grabbed her purse and keys "I think I should get home to my son. I know he is wondering where his mommy is" They began to walk out of the precinct hand in hand. Fin walked Olivia to her car she turned around and saw him looking at her butt. "Excuse me, but can you keep your eyes to yourself" she said chuckling

"Im sorry but that walk and those hips and my god... you have a body of a goddesses. I dont mean to stare all the time but Liv you have it going on back there."

"You're just trying to get in my pants." She stepped closer "well are you going to do something about it" she grabbed his hand and placed it on her butt "I dont know, it's something about you detective that brings the nasty out in me." Fin started laughing

"The nasty?"

"Hmnn" she started kissing his neck moving up to his ear and then his chin.

"Well are you going to show me"

She finally reached his lips and kissed them long and hard

"Mmmm, No maybe another time." She turned to get in her car. "You fell for that didn't you"

"Woman you are evil." He looked down at his pants "look what you have done and now you're going to leave me standing here."

"See you tomorrow" she drove off leaving Fin in the middle of the parking lot

When Olivia finally made it home, Noah was already sleeping so all she had to do was tuck him into bed and kiss him goodnight. She went into her bedroom and kicked off her shoes and stripped out of her clothes. Her phone started ringing just as she was about to run her bath water and from the ringtone she knew it was Fin calling

"Benson"

"Hey it's me. I was just calling to make sure you made it home alright."

Olivia smiled at the fact that he cared enough to check on her "Yea I just laid Noah down in his bed and now I am running a relaxing bath to sooth these aching muscles."

"Ok well I will see you in the AM."

"Wait don't go. Are you mad at me, that I left you standing there all hot and bothered for me."she laughed

"You know Liv if you plan on taking this slow, you cant do things like that. I was prepared to take you right there in the middle of the parking lot. Your muscles were going to do more than ach by the time you got home."

"I know you're right, your just so damn sexy. I literally had to stop myself from-"

Fin interrupted her "you better not finish that sentence if you know what's good for you."

"Goodnight Fin"

"Goodnight beautiful. Kiss Noah for me"

After she finished her bath and cooked a light meal, Olivia got into bed. She wondered if this thing with her and Fin would go further than them teasing each other. She have never acted like this with any guy, he had brought out a new side of her and she was loving every bit of it.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had past by after Olivia told Fin that they had to take it slow. Fin suggested that they do date night at her apartment since they didnt want to be seen out in the public just yet. Olivia was nervous about the whole thing, dating Fin, a guy she has know for almost fifty percent of her life. After they left work that Friday evening Fin had promised to be at her place no later than seven, that gave her just enough time to get Noah from daycare, feed him and sent him over to her neighbor.

Olivia was putting the finishing touches on their roasted chicken, fried rice with broccoli when she heard knocking at the front door.

"Coming" Olivia took one last glance at herself in the mirror at her newly bought blue wrap dress that came mid thigh "not too short and not too long." Olivia thought she gave her curls one last fluff before she opened the door

"These are for you gorgeous" Fin handed her the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen.

"Aaww these are beautiful Fin" she lean forward and kissed his cheeck. "Come on in. Make yourself at home while I fix our plates."

Fin walked behind her into the kitchen "How about I help you instead."

They moved around the kitchen fixing plates and pouring wine. Fin found himself glancing at Olivia and each time he fought the urge to grab her and kiss her long and hard, but like she said they were taking things "slow". He laughed to himself, causing Olivia to look at him and raise her eyebrow.

"I can only imagine the things going on in that head of yours to cause you to laugh to yourself." She said placing their plates on the table.

"Oh well you know me."

"Yea I do." She sat down across from Fin. "Lets eat"

"Im just going to say it, you look so beautiful and sexy in that dress, and I must say that I am the luckiest man on this planet to have a chance at be there for you for the rest of my life."

"Thank you, you are looking mighty charming too." She winked at him "Honestly Fin fifteen years ago when I started at SVU I wouldn't have thought that I Olivia Benson would be falling heads over hill for hardcore "though em up" handsome and sexy guy like yourself." Olivia stood up and walked around the table. She ran her hand over the nape of his hair, leaning down she kissed his neck and moaned causing Fin to react quicker then she wanted. He turned around and started attacking her lips causing her to stumble backwards. He stood up and scooped her in his arms where he had better access to her salty lips and between her legs.

"You taste so good." He said laughing

They were leaning against the refrigerator grinding on each other. Neither of them seem to remember their agreement to take things slow, only acting in the heat of the moment

"Mmmmm Fin" she mumbled

"I know, we have to stop" he was about to set her on the ground when she grab hold to his shoulders.

"NO, bedroom"

"But..."

"I don't care anymore, I just want to be with you and nobody is going to stop that." He gripped her tighter and walked towards her bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Fin was the first to wake up. He kissed Olivia on the forehead and eased out of the bed and slid on his pants. He walked into the kitchen and started breakfast. He heard a knock on the door just as he was finishing up.

"Whose there?"

"Uh Miranda. I live next door..." Fin opened the door to see a woman wearing glasses and an apron in her mid twenties bouncing a giggling Noah. "Hi is Olivia here?"she asked

"Yea but she's sleeping. I can take him though"

"Um...I ...well-" she hesitated

"Its fine. Im detective Tutuola, I work with olivia" Fin said

"Ok I guess. Its just that I got called into work so I couldnt watch him like she wanted me too. I dont like working on Saturdays but its what pays the bills right." The girl laughed nervously. "i feed him oatmeal so he shouldn't be hungry. Bye Noah buddy, see you later." She kissed Noahs cheek then handed him to Fin. "Ok bye."

"Bye." Fin closed the door and turned towards Noah who was starring at him funny.

"Don't remember me huh. Well thats ok because we are going to be spending a lot of time together. Your mommy and I are a uh- well I'm not sure what we are right now, boyfriend and girlfriend I guess." Fin sat him down in his high chair.

"How about I finish cooking and we can surprise mommy. I think she is still worn out from last night." Fin laughed as the events from the previous night replayed in his mind.

"Who knew Olivia Benson was such a wild cat in the bedroom"he said to himself.

He placed the pancakes, eggs, bacon, and orange juice on the tray. He picked up Noah in one hand and held the tray in the other. He walked slowly into the bedroom setting Noah down right beside Olivia. He crawled onto his knees and placed his little fingers on olivia's cheek.

"Mama" he pushed her face just as she started to stir.

"Hhmnn" she mumbled, he shook her again and this time her eyes shot open. She turned towards noah and Fin who where laughing at her. She scooped the baby into her arms.

"Aww my sweet baby. When did you get here?"

"Your neighbor was called into work so she brought him over. We cooked you breakfast." Fin said placing the tray on her lap.

"This looks lovely. Thank you my handsome boys." She pecked Noahs fluffy cheeks then leaning over to kiss Fin on the lips.

"And thank you for last night" she said winking at Fin giving him one last kiss.

After she finished eating, she showered and got dressed.

The three of them headed to the park to enjoy the sunny Saturday afternoon.

"So, me and Noah was talking this morning and he wanted to know what I and your relationship was." Fin asked as he pushed Noah in the swing while Olivia sat down on the bench next to them sipping on lemonade.

"He did huh. Well did you ask Noah what he thought about us?" Olivia asked

"Yea well he said that we would make a beautiful couple and that we should go for this boyfriend and girlfriend thing regardless of what people say."

"My son said all of that?"

"In so many words" Fin laughed

Olivia stood up and walked around to stand in front of the swing, stopping it with her hands.

"Son I think you are absolutely right, I think we look pretty darn good together." She looked up at Fin who had a smile from ear to ear.

"Are you serious Liv" he said walking towards her placing his hand on her hip.

"As a hear attack." She said with a straight face

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly while running his hands down her side. Noah started clapping his hands and kicking his feet. Olivia broke the kissed and started laughing

"I think he agrees" Fin said picking up the happy baby out of the swing.

"Lets go home." Olivia smiled


	5. Chapter 5

"Baby please. We have to... get to...yess right there." Olivia moaned as she pushed Fin's head between her thighs. She woke up to him kissing down her body, pulling down her panties in the process. They had only been dating for seven months and it was like their relationship was freshly new. Olivia never called Fin as the romantic type but he surprised her each and every day. She looked over at the clock and saw that they only had thirty minutes to get themselves and Noah dressed and head to the precinct. Just as she was about to stop him, Noah cries filled the room through the baby monitor.

"Honey the baby is crying." She said. He did one last thing with his tongue that sent Olivia over the edge causing her toes to curl and her back to arch.

"Hmmnn I still got it." Fin smirked as he kissed her lips, making Olivia taste herself on him.

"Shut up and get Noah please. You must have forgotten we have three new detectives coming in. With Murphy leaving and Amaro on thin ice, we can't stand to be this short handed. We need to get them in and out in the field in no time. We cant do that if you have me coming all morning." she pulled him down for one last kiss before she hopped out the bed and ran to the shower.

* * *

Fin walked into Noah's room and smiled at the view. The little boy had one of his legs over the railing with his teddy bear in his hand trying to escape. Fin scooped him into his arms before he flipped over.

"Where were you going little man. Did mommy and daddy take too long to come and get you?" Fin laid him down on the changing table and stripped him of his clothing.

"You know you're getting a little big for this changing table, I think its time for someone to learn to use the potty." With Noah just a few months shy of his birthday, Fin wanted him to be potty trained before he turned two. He knew it was going to be hard but thats why they started two weeks ago and so far they were still at phase one.

"I no potty." Noah said still hugging on his bear. He learned to pay the word and knew what it meant, but he still "pottied" in his diaper.

After Fin wiped him down, he grabbed one of the pull-ups Olivia bought and slide it on Noah. He sat him on the floor and the child took off running.

"Mommy...mommy."

"Noah stop running." Fin tried to catch up to him but he was too fast.

"Look mama." Noah told Olivia as she came out of the bathroom with a towl wrapped around her hair and body. "ME GOT NO DIAPER." He was excited, mostly because they had cars and trucks on them.

Olivia picked her boy up and kissed his face all over. "Aww my little baby is growing up." She faked cry, but deep down she really wanted to cry because time was truly flying by.

"Ewwww no kisses." He squirmed out of olivia's arm and into Fin's.

"I will finish getting him dressed and when im done I will get dressed and you can feed him." He leaned down and peeked her lips. "I love you."

"Love you too." Olivia smiled

* * *

After they left the apartment, Fin got in his car and drive to the precinct while Olivia dropped Noah off at daycare. Even though it was two blocks from the precinct she still felt sad everytime she took him there. He enjoyed having other kids he could play with, so whenever Olivia would take him into class he would rush out of her arms to get to his friends.

"He has a lot of energy when he comes in the morning. Most kids are still sluggish and cling to their parents." His daycare teacher said.

"I know. He is always like that, we can barely get him into his clothes in the morning time because he is always running around. Bye Noah mommy will see you later." Olivia waved at the little boy.

"Bye mama, wove you." He said and turned back to the toy truck he was playing with.

"I may be a little late picking him up because we have new detectives coming in and since there are three, it may take longer than ususal for me to pick him up." Said Olivia

"That is fine Ms. Olivia just call when you are on the way."

Olivia walked into the precinct and noticed all of the new detectives were already there. She sat her purse in her desk and walked over to where Fin and Amanda stood talking.

"How are things going in there." She nodded towards Murphy's office.

"One woman and two men. Im not sure where they are from but they all look pretty tough." Amanda said

"Pretty tough my ass. I will give that Eva Longoria looking chick one week. She's too "pretty" to be dealing with these kinds of perps." Fin added

Olivia raised her eye brow and Fin immediately responded.

"She is too girly for this job is all im saying." He said.

"Well Fin aparently she is not girly enough or she wouldnt be here." Amanda said laughing.

Just then the new detectives walked out of the office with Murphy following.

"Everyone listen up we have three new detectives. Crowler, Mitchell, and Hernandez. New partnership also. Fin you take Hernandez. Rollins take Crowler and Amaro take Mitchell, and dont screw this up. Benson a word please." Murphy said. He closed the door as Olivia walked into the office.

"Wassup."

"I was just letting you know that tomarrow is my lasy day. Starting tomorrow you are back in charge, but today I just want you to make sure everyone is shown the ropes of things the PROPER way. And please keep an eye on Amaro."

"Well, we are going to miss you. And I will do sir." Olivia smiled she turned around and walked out of the office.

She walked back to her desk and sat down. She looked across from her and noticed one of the new detectives were starring at her.

"Can I help you." She said getting agitated

"You don't remember me?" Detective Mitchell said.

"If I remembered who you were I would have acknowledged you by now."

"Still the same ole feisty Olive Benson." He chuckled

Olive. That was her childhood nick name and only one person called her that.

"Curry Chicken?" She laughed.

"In the flesh baby." They both stood up and hugged each other.

"I can't believe this. I haven't saw you since junior high. My god you turned out good looking." She looked him up and down. "I gave you that name because you aways smelled like curry chicken." Olivia laughed

"Oh stop it you knew my mom loved that stanky ass chinese food. Who would have known, the weirdest kids on the block would be detectives. We did alright." He laughed

"Yes Indeed." Olivia was still smiling at the detective when Murphy came out of his office.

"We have a case. Thirty year old woman was rapped and beaten at the night club she works at. Fin and Hernandez I want you to question the other workers and see if they saw anything. Here is the address. Rollins and Crowler the woman is at mercy, find out what happend." He said

"Im liking this job already." Mitchell smiled at Olivia

"Oh you havent seen nothing yet." She smiled back


	6. Chapter 6

That night Fin decided that he would surprise Olivia with a reservation to her favorite restaurant. When she walked into the apartment it was very quiet which was unusual because Noah loved to bang his toys making the loudest sounds he could. She took off her coat and kicked off her shoes. She began to get worried, Fin had left the precinct before her and he said he would pick Noah up from daycare.

"Honey are you home." She yelled.

"Yes im right here." Fin came out from the bedroom in an all black tuxedo, with a black shirt and red tie. His face was even freshly shaved. She looked him up and down and licked her lips.

"Are you going somewhere honey." Olivia walked over to him and kissed his lips.

"Actually, we are going to dinner. I picked up you a dress already so you don't have to worry about a thing. Just hop in the shower, get dressed and we will be on our way. Before you ask no I will not tell you where, its a surprise. Noah is next door at Miranda's he will be fine I told her to bring him over in the morning so we could have the night to ourselves." He gave her one last kiss then smacked her butt.

"Be careful all this kissing we may never leave the house." She mumbled into his neck. "Oh God you smell good." Olivia said as her hands began to roam his torso.

Fin grabbed her hands before they could travel any further. "Babe I don't want to be late" he said with a serious face.

"Okay thirty minutes tops."

"Right." He agree but inside he knew she would take longer. Their reservation wasn't until seven thirty and it was only half past six, they had time, he hoped.

Forty five minutes later Fin was starring at the television when he heard Olivia clear her throat. He looked back and his jaw dropped to the floor. She had on a strapless fire red dress that looked like a ball room gown. It flowed all the way to the floor but had a slit all the way up to her right thigh. It showed her beautiful long legs and stunning black stiletto heels. She had on a sparkling diamond necklace that ended right between her boobs. Her hair was curled in a spiral style and it barely toughed her shoulders.

"You like?"

Fin swallowed hard and pulled at his tie. He knew Olivia was a gorgeous woman but damn, she was looking like a goddess and he couldn't believe she was all his.

"Hell yea. I love the dress and you in it...and when we get home I would like you out of it." He laughed and pecked her cheek, not wanting to smudge her lip stick.

"Lets get out of here."

They walked down to the front of the building to where a limousine was waiting for them.

"Honey, you did all of this?" She had tears in her eyes.

"Only for you my love." He smiled at her.

When they arrived at the restaurant, the driver opened the door and reached for Olivia's hand.

"Oh my God. Fin how did you get reservations here. The waiting list is months long." She was shocked at how romantic he was being.

"I have my ways." He laughed

"May I have the name of your party please." The hostess said.

"Tutuola." She strolled down the list and smiled when she saw his name.

"This way please."

She guided them to a table directly in the center of the restaurant.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly to take your drinks." She smiled and walked off.

"Babe you have out done yourself. I love you so much." She leaned over the table and kissed him.

The waiter approached their table with the widest grin Olivia had ever seen "What will you like to drink ma'am"

"Just a glass of red wine please."

"And for you sir"

"I will have a Vodka Martini."

He sat down the menus and walked away.

They both ordered the lobster and shrimp which came pretty fast considering that they were already packed. They both ate and laughed and talked about work, Noah and their lives.

"Oh I am stuffed." Olivia leaned back into the chair and rubbed her stomach.

"I know you have room for dessert."

"We didnt order any dessert." Olivia said. The waiter approached their table with a saucer that had a little cake with something written on it. Olivia looked down and placed her hand over her mouth. The cake was all white with the words "Will you be my wife" written in red icing. The same color as Olivia's dress and Fin's tie.

She looked up and saw him kneeling on one knee with a ring box in his hand. He opened it and there sat the most beautiful diamond ring Olivia had seen.

"I have loved since day one and I have been proud to call you my girlfriend. But can you make me even happier to call you my wife.? Olivia Benson will you marry me."

Olivia was speechless, Tears were flowing down her face.

"Yes yes yes yes." She screamed

The restaurant erupted in claps and congratulations. Fin placed the ring on her finger and stood up capturing her lips in a long deep kiss. "Awww's" were coming from every where.

"Lets get out of here." Olivia said. She was excited to get home and make love all night to her new fiancee.


	7. Chapter 7

"You know what this means right?" Fin asked as he held Olivia to his chest.

"What?" She looked up and smiled.

"We have to tell the squad that we have been dating and are now engaged. Especially the new detectives. I saw how that Mitchell guy kept starring at you today, he couldn't keep his eyes off of you. He needs to know that you are taken. And Nick and Amanda I think they suspect we are more than friends. Hell we have been dating for months now... im surprised we've been able to keep our hands off each other at work." He leaned down kissing her soft lips while running his hands down her back.

She squealed when they reached her butt, giving it a lite squeeze. " I know detective Mitchell from junior high. His nick name was curry chicken." She giggle, "If he was starring at me it's because of how good looking I've turned out." She snuggled into his chest wiggling her body.

"What do you mean turned out. Your were ugly in junior high?" Fin asked.

"I wore high water overalls with the light up shoes and knee length socks. I had glasses with tape around the rims and my hair was always in pigtails because my mom was always too "busy" to do my hair. He always came to school smelling like Chinese curry chicken, his mom always cooked that for dinner. Why, I have no Idea because she wasn't Chinese. We were the weirdest looking kids in our entire eight grade class." Olivia was laughing so hard she rolled off Fins chest and onto the floor bringing him down with her.

"Sounds like you have come along way. I wouldn't have cared though because if I knew you back then, we would be married now with a house full of kids living in Costa Rica somewhere." Fin started kissing her neck.

"Yea right you would have been one of the other kids who made fun of me." She laughed, "So do you want kids now even though we are older?" She looked at him with a serious face.

"Hell yea I want some babies with you. Four or five if we can, we are never to old to bring life into the world. Im with the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and I plan to make you very happy." He said kissing the tear that had fallen from her eye.

"That's all romantic and everything but whose going to push out your little basketball team. I was thinking maybe one or two." She laughed.

"We will see." He said kissing down her body landing on his favorite spot.

"Odafin Im not done talking about-" she moaned and arched her back. "Five it is"

* * *

The next morning Fin and Olivia walked into the precinct. Eyes were starring at them from the front door all the way to their desk.

Nick was the first to speak. "If I had any money I would have beat on my suspicion a long time ago." He laughed, "Im happy for you guys, Fin she is like a sister to me and if you break her heart I will kill you." He said with humor in his voice but a serious look on his face.

"Yea yea yea, im dead meat. I wouldn't dare hurt this beautiful woman." He winked at Olivia.

"And by the way we are engaged." Olivia said holding up her hand."

Detective Mitchell had just walked in and only caught the last of the conversation. "Who is the lucky man?" He asked

Fin stood up and poked out his chest. "I am" he said eyeing the fellow detective.

He shook Fin's hands, "Well congratulations, she is a wonderful woman. Make her happy." He said with a straight face.

"I know, and I plan on it." Fin responded.

The two men eyed each other like they were on the play ground fighting over a toy.

"Move out of my way, I want to examine this rock." Amanda said bursting through the two men, pushing them away from each one another.

"Holy shit Fin, did you spend a year's allowance on this baby." She joked and the entire precinct erupted in laughter.

"Only the best for my lady." He replied

Murphy came out of his office and walked to the crowd of detectives. "What's going on?"

"We are engaged."

"But didn't you just start dating" Murphy questioned

"Yes but I know everything about this woman. I have loved her for quite sometime. Just took me a while to get up the courage to make her my woman."Fin replied

"Congratulations. I have news of my own. I will be going back under cover for a while and when I'm done I will be returning to my old seat as captain of homicide. Today will be my last day."

"And I think it goes for a little celebration. That's why we are inviting everyone over to my place tonight." Olivia said

"Well I hope we are invited." Hernandez said flipping her hair

"Uhhmmmm yea sure. I said everyone" Olivia was skeptical at first but she knew she would have to get to know them at some point.

"Is eight good." Fin said

"Yea" everyone replied. They all separated and went to their pulled Olivia to the side.

"I don't want you know who there."He said

"Lighten up honey. No harm will be done." She squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"It better not be." Fin said shooting daggers at Mitchell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Decided to add a little drama... this chapter isn't much but it leads up to the socking juicy details. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fin walked into Noah's daycare and instantly spotted the little boy playing with the toy cars and trucks. He had grown to love Noah over the past few months and now that he and Olivia were getting married he wanted them all to become a family, that includes him adopting Noah.

He snuck up behind the little boy and tapped his shoulder. Noah turned around, when he saw who it was he got excited and stood up grabbing Fin's leg.

"Are you ready to go home buddy."

Noah nodded his head yes. Fin picked him up, placing him on his neck, wrapping Noah's tiny legs around his shoulder. The little boy squealed and began lightly tapping Fin's head. Fin signed him out and walked towards the car. He buckled Noah in the car seat and shut the door. The toddler was trying hard to see how it was that sat in the front seat.

"Mommy?" Noah squealed

Olivia whipped her head around as to surprise her son. She knew he would be shocked to see her since Fin had been the one picking him up from daycare lately.

"Hey my baby." She was beaming with joy, "How was school today?"

"Me payed wif da cars and trucks and me gots to colorrrr." He said, "Mommy is me a big boy?"

"Yea sweetheart. You are a very good big boy. You are days away from your second birthday, are you excited?"

Fin got in the car and heard Olivia talk about Noah's birthday.

"Mommy is right your birthday is coming up." Fin laughed he couldnt believe Noah had grown so much in the short amount time since he'd known him.

"Mommy cans me watchh Frothen(Frozen)?" He asked in the sweetest voice possible.

"Actually buddy Mommy and I are going to have a few friends over, so we asked Miranda to have you over her house for a few hours is that okay?" Fin looked at Noah in the rear view mirror and noticed the sad look on his face.

"What's the matter buddy?" Olivia looked back to see her son's lip poked out.

"Nooooooo, I want my mommy" Noah began to whine and it saddened Olivia's heart because she never witness him act like this before.

Fin pulled into their apartment parking lot and parked the car. He jumped out and went around to Noah's door, quickly grabing the boy and hugging him tight. He was hysterically crying into Fin's shoulder.

Fin and Olivia looked at each other with worried eyes. She began rubbing his back to sooth him but he only cried harder. She grabbed him out of Fin's arm and sat him on her hip so she could look directly at him.

"Tell me what's wrong sweetie."

"That bad guy hurted Miransda." He sad between sobs as he lay his head on his mommy's shoulder.

The worried parents looked at each other with knowing eyes. Something happened and they was determined to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Babe just calm down." Fin told Olivia who was constantly checking on Noah, who had finally settled down after she'd given him a bath and put him to bed.

"I can't. What if something happened to him, my son is scared to go over there. Why wouldn't she have come to us if she was in danger. Im going over there." Olivia opened the door but Fin stepped in front of her.

"Liv I don't think that is such a good idea. How about we just host this party for Murphy, have everyone out by ten and then we can think of a strategy, because we cant just barged in there and start asking questions. We have to treat her like a victim, if thats what she is and plus Noah may just be over reacting just to stay home with his mommy." Fin said

"Did you not see how hysterical he was? A two year old does not make up a story like that. My son is scared Fin." She walked past him into Noah's room to see him sound asleep.

"You mean our son." Fin was hurt by how many times she referred to Noah as just her son. If they were going to be husband and wife, that included making that little boy his son even though he already considered him as family.

"What." She said whipping her head around.

Fin shook his head. "Nothing lets just set everything out. Its already seven, im sure they are going to show up pretty soon." Fin said giving her the cold shoulder but she just starred at him.

Thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"I will get it." Fin mumbled. He opened the door to Nick and Amanda holding gift bags.

"Hey guys come on in. Where are the newbies." Fin laughed as Nick sat the gifts on the couch.

"Man I swear those are the worst fucking drivers known to man. Mitchell rode with Crowler they should be pulling up any minute. They couldnt keep up for shit." Nick and Fin laughed.

"That's because you drive like a crazed mad man on the run. You ran three red lights, drove twenty miles over the speed limit, and turned the car like you were racing or something. I swear Fin I dont know how Liv rode in the car with him for so long, my heart rate is still trying to get back to normal." She said causing the everyone to laugh including Olivia.

"I'm still wondering that myself Amanda. Hey im going to get changed, can you handle getting everything finished." She asked Fin, who just looked at her and replied nonchalantly. She wanted to ask him what was all the attitude for but she decided to wait until they were alone.

"Hey now you ladies love my driving and you know it."

"Not if we want to live." Amanda said

"And Hernandez?" Fin asked

"Well that's your partner I thought you gave her the address." Nick said.

"I did." Fin replied

"Ok well she should be coming too." Amanda said. Just then a knock was heard at the door. Amanda got off the couch to answer it.

"This is not your house." Nick said laughing.

"So, I still can answer the door, right Fin." Fin nodded his head and went back to what he was doing.

She opened the door to all three of the new detectives. "Well you guys took your sweet innocent time didnt you." Amanda said jokingly letting them in.

"This building is hard to find and my gps was acting like a total butt hole." Hernandez said

"Im sorry about that Julia, if I had known I would have told you to follow Nick and Amanda." Nick and Amanda looked at each other at Fin calling her by her first name already.

"First name bases huh." Nick mumbled low enough for only Fin to hear.

"Quit it." He mumbled back laughing.

"Make yourself at home guys. Murphy should be here any minute and we will get this show on the road." Fin said

"Where's Olive." Mitchell said.

"Who." Everyone said in unison.

He laughed. "I meant Olivia."

"She's getting dressed." Amanda said getting up and walking towards the bedroom. "Im going to see what's taking her so long." Amanda knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in" Amanda walked into the room as Olivia was coming out of the closet.

"Damn. Hot mama." Amanda laughed.

"You like." Olivia wore tight skinny black jeans with a creme colored lace top with a black camosole underneath. She hand on black and gold Michael Kors sandles with her hair in a curly/messy bun with very light makeup.

"Hey Mitchell asked where you were and the look Fin gave him was hilarious. Do you two have history, because he gave you some sort of pet name."

"Long story, not enough time. Come on lets head back in there for they come searching." Olivia said closing her bedroom door. She stopped at the next room over and peeked in on Noah.

"Noah's here?" Amanda asked peeking over Olivia's shoulder.

"Yea. I fill you in on that later. He should sleep for about four hours." She said shutting the door.

"There you two are Murphy said he's down stairs." Fin said looking at how gorgeous his fiance looked. "You look beautiful." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"No one's home" Nick yelled.

"Ok I will come back later." Murphy said on the other side of the door. Olivia opened it and gave him a quick hug.

"Wow all of this is for me?" Murphy asked looking around at all the decorations and the food on the table and the gifts on the couch.

"Yes it is now lets celebrate." Nick said throwing up his hands.

Fin turned on some dance music but turned it down low so they wouldn't wake Noah.

"Show me your moves Declan. I know a old man like your self can shake it on the dance floor." Amanda said laughing but was surprised when he grabbed her by the waist and started dancing around her. Everyone in the room was laughing and danced alone with them. Nick pulled Julia closer to him and salsa danced with her everyone cheering them on. Twenty minutes, and five songs later everyone was laughing and having fun with each other, including Fin and Mitchell.

"Ok guys enough of the "shaking it on the dance floor" im ready to eat." Fin said as he pulled the rest of the food out of the oven and sat it on the table. Everyone sat down at the table, Nick sat beside Julia, Murphy sat beside Amanda, Olivia and Fin sat at ends of the table with Crowler beside Fin and Mitchell beside Olivia. Fin wasnt sure if they had plan to sit like that but he didnt like it one bit. He just shook his head and tried to ignore his this feeling he had.

While they ate Murphy talked about how amazing it was to have worked with such a brave group of people and that he would miss it all. Everyone got teary eyed at his kind words and gestures.

"And I am happy, no, im honored to have worked with such a passionate man who cared about his job and the people he worked with. You will always remain in our hearts." Olivia said.

"This is getting too sad we are talking and crying like you're going to die or something. I'm changing the subject." Fin laughed. "How about we go around the table and everyone tell us something about yourself. Doesnt have to be much but we need to get to know one another right." He said scanning the table

"Right." Nick said.

"This should be fun." Amanda said looking over at Olivia and Mitchell who were eyeing each other. And then back at Fin whose veins were about to pop out of his head.

"Why dont I go first." Fin said taking a sip of his favorite white wine.


End file.
